Soft Machine
Soft Machine est un groupe de rock britannique, pionnier dans le psychédélisme. Son nom est inspiré du livre de William S. Burroughs. Formé en 1966 à Canterbury (Angleterre) par Robert Wyatt (batterie et chant), Mike Ratledge (orgue, piano), Daevid Allen (guitare) et Kevin Ayers (guitare, basse et chant), Soft Machine, dont le nom est le titre d'un ouvrage de William Burroughs : The Soft Machine (Olympia Press-1961), deviendra un groupe phare du rock progressif et de ce qu'on appellera plus tard l'École de Canterbury. Il enregistre son premier album en avril 1968 à New York (sans Daevid Allen qui créera le groupe Gong deux années plus tard). Exception faite de l'album Jet Propelled Photographs enregistré à Londres en avril 1967 et qui ne parait qu'en 1971, avec la formation d'origine. Ce même album sera réédité, deux ans plus tard, sous le titre At the beginning dans la collection Les Génies du rock. Début 1969, Hugh Hopper remplace Kevin Ayers à la basse, ce dernier a préféré s'exiler à Majorque . Le second album est enregistré en avril puis le saxophoniste alto Elton Dean rejoint le groupe qui enregistrera le double album Third dès les premiers mois de l'année 1970, et qui contient la longue suite Moon in june - que Ratledge refuse de jouer pour quelqu'obscure raison - composée par Robert Wyatt qui joua tous les instruments lui-même. C'est avec la formation Wyatt, Ratledge, Hopper et Dean que sera réalisé le quatrième album. Wyatt quitte le groupe en juillet 1971 pour former Matching Mole, qui signifie la taupe myope (La taupe a toujours des lunettes sur les pochettes des quatre albums disponibles) mais qui est surtout la prononciation anglaise de Machine molle, la traduction littérale de Soft Machine en français. Wyatt sera alors remplacé par Phil Howard pour une courte période puis John Marshall. Artistiquement, Soft Machine est au carrefour de plusieurs genres : pionniers du psychédélisme, ils se sont vite tournés vers le jazz ; de plus en plus orientés vers les rythmes complexes, ils confinent au jazz-rock. L'influence de la pataphysique et du dadaïsme sur leurs premières productions (le volume Two est un patchwork de références dadaïsantes, auxquelles viennent s'ajouter des hommages aux créateurs de la musique sérielle) laissera de plus en plus place à une volubilité musicale, parfois mal perçue. Cette évolution se fait sentir avec le départ des musiciens d'origine : Daevid Allen puis Kevin Ayers et enfin Robert Wyatt, dernier représentant de la branche psychédélique, qui partira après l'album Fourth. Le magnifique Moon in June sur Third est la dernière contribution d'auteur et le testament de Robert Wyatt dans Soft Machine. Le groupe continue par la suite à exister sous différentes formes après le départ de ses fondateurs, notamment sous la direction de Karl Jenkins, qui secondera puis finira par remplacer Mike Ratledge comme claviériste. Histoire Le groupe a connu vingt-quatre formations, et prend racine dans le groupe anglais des Wilde Flowers en 1964. Les musiciens de l'époque sont alors Kevin Ayers (chant), Hugh Hopper (basse), Robert Wyatt (batterie) et Brian Hopper (guitare). Mais avant même les Wilde Flowers, les parents de Wyatt avaient hébergé le beatnik australien Daevid Allen, qui avait créé avec Wyatt et Hugh Hopper le Daevid Allen Trio en 1961, dont le style était un mélange de free jazz et de poésie beat. Du fait de l'insuccès du trio, ils se séparent ce qui mènera Wyatt et Hugh Hopper à former les Wilde Flowers qui, au fil du temps, accueilleront les futurs membres de Caravan. Puis, Wyatt et Ayers forment, avec Daevid Allen, revenu de Paris, un nouveau groupe avec un quatrième membre amené par Allen, un guitariste du nom de Larry Nowlin qui ne restera que très peu de temps. Au départ la formation avait pour nom Mister Head mais lorsque Mike Ratledge les rejoint à l'orgue, ils changeront pour The Soft Machine (en 1968, ils enlèveront le The) et Allen ira rencontrer William Burroughs dans le but d'obtenir une autorisation officielle. À Londres, le groupe joue dans les mêmes lieux que le Pink Floyd, et ils enregistrent un simple, Feelin', Reelin' Squeelin' / Love Makes Sweet Music, produit par Kim Fowley. En 1967, le groupe se retrouve à Saint-Tropez où ils participent à des happenings à partir de la pièce de Picasso Le Désir attrapé par la queue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par la gendarmerie. C'est le début de la grande réputation dont va jouir le groupe en France. Alors qu'ils repartent en Angleterre, Allen se voit refuser son visa, reste en France où il forme le groupe Gong. Réduits à un trio, Ratledge, Wyatt et Ayers font en 1968 la première partie d'une tournée d'Hendrix aux États-Unis ; ils prendront même un certain Andy Summers à la guitare, le temps d'une tournée, et enregistrent leur premier album produit par Tom Wilson. Toutefois, déçu et épuisé par la seconde tournée, le groupe se sépare. En 1969, Probe sort le disque et oblige Wyatt à reformer Soft Machine. Ayers étant introuvable, ils prennent à sa place Hugh Hopper. Ils enregistrent alors leur second disque puis donnent des concerts en Angleterre, accompagnés par les jazzmen Elton Dean, Marc Charig, Nick Evans, et Lyn Dobson. Cette formation est généralement considérée comme la meilleure qu'ils aient eue. Hélas, ils n'ont les moyens de garder qu'Elton Dean pour l'enregistrement de Third (1970), sans doute leur disque le plus intense. Wyatt se sent à l'écart après Fourth, qui voit le groupe se tourner de plus en plus vers le jazz. Il part former Matching Mole. Phil Howard, puis John Marshall le remplacent. Dans Six (1973) Dean est remplacé par Karl Jenkins, après quoi Hugh Hopper cède sa place à Roy Babbington. Soft Machine, qui se confirme avec Seven, est alors devenu un groupe de jazz ne laissant plus de place au rock et à l'humour qui caractérisaient leurs premiers enregistrements. En février 1974 arrive le guitariste Allan Holdsworth, qui va être remplacé un an après par John Etheridge. Ratledge, dernier membre original de Soft Machine, part lui aussi. Karl Jenkins le remplace aux claviers et le saxophoniste Allan Wakeman, cousin de Rick, complète la formation. Le groupe manque de se séparer mais revient en 1984 pour un ultime album, Land of Cockayne, dont le personnel inclut John Marshall, Karl Jenkins, Allan Holdsworth, Jack Bruce et plusieurs autres membres moins connus. Après quoi, le groupe fera une tournée finale avec un personnel incluant encore Marshall, Jenkins, Etheridge et même Dave McRae, ancien de Matching Mole. Avec leurs structures et leurs harmonies révolutionnaires, leurs improvisations de free jazz/rock, Soft Machine a beaucoup influencé les groupes européens. L'après Soft Machine et Soft Machine Legacy Parmi les musiciens du groupe, plusieurs auront de formidables succès en solo mais la plupart resteront dans l'underground. Robert Wyatt, après Matching Mole, a tenté de former un nouveau groupe mais un grave accident le mènera vers une carrière solo fructueuse. Andy Summers accèdera à la renommée internationale avec The Police. Daevid Allen est resté dans le « milieu » Gong mais a finalement formé le groupe University of Errors, avec lequel il a fait en 2004 une relecture du premier album. Phil Howard a rejoint le groupe d'Elton Dean, Just Us, après son « départ » mais a arrêté la musique après la dissolution de ce dernier. Roy Babbington est devenu un musicien de session très respecté et a participé à beaucoup d'albums de styles divers. Holdsworth a continué à jouer en rejoignant un bon nombre de groupes de Jazz-Rock, ou de Progressif comme UK. Karl Jenkins et Mike Ratledge formeront un duo de musiciens jouant de la musique pour série télévisée à faible budget. Après cela Jenkins connaitra un succès incroyable en formant Adiemus que Ratledge rejoindra à la programmation des percussions. Suite à cela, Ratledge travaillera pour un bon nombre de chaînes de séries documentaires. Hugh Hopper croisera la route de nombreux anciens collaborateurs et participera à beaucoup de leur projets. Il formera également le Hugh Hopper Band ainsi que Soft Heap. Elton Dean deviendra le musicien qui aura le plus de succès dans le milieu jazz. Il participera très souvent aux projets de Keith Tippett. John Marshall restera tranquille jusqu'à un retour dans les années 2000. John Etheridge a mené une solide carrière puis joindra Soft Machine Legacy. Le cousin de Rick Wakeman, Alan Wakeman, jouera aussi avec Soft Machine comme saxophoniste, on retrouvera aussi avec le groupe des musiciens de sessions comme Marc Charig et Nick Evans, qui ont aussi contribués à certains albums de King Crimson tel que Islands et Red. Lyn Dobson a contribué en 1977 au disque Before landing du chanteur et musicien breton Alan Stivell. Soft Machine Legacy En 2002, Elton Dean, John Marshall, Allan Holdsworth et Hugh Hopper forment le groupe Soft Works qui deviendra bientôt Soft Machine Legacy. Ils lancent l'album Abracadabra qui est le seul sorti sous le nom Soft Works. Sous Soft Machine Legacy, quatre albums, dont deux lives sont produits. Quant aux deux albums studio le titre du premier est éponyme, le deuxième s'appelle Steam. Malheureusement en 2006, Elton Dean est emporté par un cancer et est remplacé par Theo Travis. En juin 2008, Hugh Hopper est atteint par la leucémie. Temporairement, son poste est confié à Roy Babbington. En décembre 2008, les nouvelles sont bonnes, Hopper semble être en voie de guérison, mais le 7 juin 2009, la maladie emporte le bassiste. L'avenir du groupe semble compromis par ce nouveau décès, mais il continue à se produire sous une formule remaniée : John Etheridge, Theo Travis, Roy Babbington et John Marshall. Leurs concerts d'octobre 2009, en Autriche et en Allemagne, font l'objet d'un nouveau CD Live Adventures, sorti en 2010 sur le label new-yorkais Monjune Records. En février 2013, Kevin Ayers est décédé à l'âge de 68 ans. Albums de Soft Machine *1967 : Jet Propelled Photographs '' *1968 : ''The Soft Machine '' *1969 : ''Volume Two '' (''The Soft Machine et Volume Two ont été réédités en un seul CD) *1970 : Third '' *1971 : ''Fourth '' *1971 : ''Faces & Places '' *1972 : ''Fifth '' *1973 : ''Six '' *1973 : ''The Soft Machine Collection: Album 1 & 2 '' *1974 : ''Seven '' *1975 : ''Bundles '' *1976 : ''Rubber Riff '' *1976 : ''Softs '' *1977 : ''At the Beginning 1967 '' *1977 : ''Triple Écho '' *1978 : ''Alive and Well: Recorded in Paris '' *1980 : ''Memories '' *1981 : ''The Land of Cockayne '' *1988 : ''Live at the Proms 1970 '' *1990 : ''The Untouchable 1975-1978 '' *1991 : ''The Peel Sessions 1970 '' *1991 : ''As If '' *1994 : ''BBC Radio 1 Live in Concert 1972 '' *1994 : ''Jet-Propelled Photographs 1989 '' *1995 : ''Live in France (Paris) '' *1995 : ''Live at the Paradiso 1969 '' *1995 : ''The Best of Soft Machine: The Harvest Years '' *1996 : ''Spaced 1969 '' *1998 : ''Virtually '' *1998 : ''Live 1970 '' *1999 : ''Soft Machine Fourth/Fifth '' *2000 : ''Noisette '' *2001 : ''Man in Deaf Corner: Anthology 1963-1970 '' *2001 : ''Turns On Volume 1 '' *2001 : ''Turns On Volume 2 '' *2002 : ''Backwards '' *2002 : ''Facelift '' *2003 : ''BBC Radio 1967-1971 '' *2003 : ''Kings of Canterbury '' *2004 : ''BBC Radio 1971-1974 '' *2004 : ''Somewhere in Soho '' *2004 : ''Live in Paris 1972 '' *2005 : ''Breda Reactor '' *2005 : ''Out-Bloody-Rageous - An Anthology 1967-1973 '' *2006 : ''Grides '' *2006 : ''Middle Earth Masters '' *2009 : ''Drop '' *2010 : ''Live adventures '' Liens externes * '(en)' Sessionographies Wyatt/Hopper/Ratledge/Dean * '(en)' Chronologie illustrée 1966-1981 * '(fr)''' Discographie de l'époque Wyatt 1966-1971 Catégorie:Groupe de rock progressif britannique Catégorie:École de Canterbury Catégorie:Jazz fusion Catégorie:Groupe de musique formé en 1966